


usual

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 哥生日嘛，生日快樂。
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	usual

通常一天不應該從這樣開始，昌均又滿地撿昨晚隨意脫下的衣物。

李虎錫還半躺在床上，用被子擋住半張臉盯著看。任昌均發現了他的視線，明明毫不遮掩卻還是怪叫著用內褲扔他。人的適應力真的很神奇，他一邊想著趴到床邊，伸手就去抓任昌均的腳踝。小神經病，他看著任昌均一邊用雙手擋住臉，小腿又跟他的纏在一起，很難判斷到底害不害臊。 

哥，你要起來了嗎？昌均問，他嘟囔著幾點了，今天要做什麼諸如此類，昌均看了手機說還有一小時出門，還可以沖個澡。

可以無限延長的床笫廝磨只限於醒得特別早的假日早晨，他把任昌均抓進浴室，明明想著速戰速決還是把人按在牆上磨蹭了幾下才進去。任昌均的內裡很柔軟，前一晚才花了很多時間將他撐開，所以毫不費力地就能頂進敏感的柔軟處。小孩打個哆嗦，用鼻音抱怨著磁磚太冷，他遂扭開蓮蓬頭讓熱水澆淋在兩人身上。他把他的一條腿抬得太高，昌均失去重心只能攀在他身上，一邊還要不安分地用短短的指甲撓他的背肌。李虎錫索性把他從臀部托起來抽送，不滿的哼哼唧唧在幾秒間就成了隱忍的氣音。 

任昌均喜歡重一點，hard, harder，他會用低啞的聲音索求，更重一點，更深一些，喜歡疼痛發生的瞬間。可是他怕他痛，李虎錫吻在他的下唇，跟昌均做愛的時候他時常覺得被充滿，像是在夏夜溫暖的淺海域裡。但分明是他將他充滿，頂進去就會換來失控的呻吟，平常喜歡做一些沒羞沒臊的事，真正上床的時候又會因為過於誠實的反應整個人變成通紅的。從耳後、脖子到胸口，昌均會說讓我痛一點，卻又在舒服的臨界點軟塌下來，矛盾又可愛。

做完又清理一輪之後還是比預期多折騰了半小時，真正把兩人都弄乾他才從衣櫃裡找出前晚預想好的短褲跟襯衫。昌均坐在床邊地板，喝不知道什麼時候泡的咖啡，一不注意又要伸手摸他的小腿。你快去吹頭髮，李虎錫耐性地蹲下身來摸摸他的脖子，昌均說好，含糊又敷衍地摸他的手指，不知道為什麼特別黏膩。昌均好笑地說哥忘了嗎，早晨的嗓音跟黑咖啡一樣。

什麼？他不明所以，又被勾著脖子乾脆地親了一口。

哥生日嘛，生日快樂。 

**Author's Note:**

> 190301


End file.
